Balance
by Chaks
Summary: The universe wanted her dead, and what the universe wants, the universe gets. One-Shot. (PriceField) Max/Chloe.


**A/N: Hello, so i kinda got bored of my other stories and I figured I´d try my hand at making my own. Sorry about not updating my other stories. This is a one-shot about the game Life is Strange, 4 years after the event. Enjoy.**

Chloe was always meant to die. That was why she was killed so many times, and why Max would have to rewind constantly to save her. She should have died in the bathroom, shot by Nathan Prescott that October 7th in 2013, with her death being witnessed by her estranged best friend, Max Caulfield. She was not supposed to live, to find Rachel´s body and she was definitely not supposed to have moved to Los Angeles with Max after she finished school at Blackwell. The thing about the universe, though, is that one way or another, _what the universe wants, the universe gets._

Max Caulfield was driving home when it happened. She didn't feel anything, too distracted by thinking about her date with Chloe that night, she barely felt the drunk driver crash into her side. She did notice when the left side of her body was crushed, though, and she definitely noticed when her world turned over as her car flipped.

 _Fuck_ , she thought drowsily her body slowly going into shock from the pain that she was finally starting to feel. She slowly turned her head and looked looked at her broken body and, through blood stained lips, she made a small smile.

As her vision turned dark, Max Caulfield raised her right arm, not to rewind time though, but to reach for her phone. She used her last remaining strength to type down her last message, her last words and, as the darkness finally took over, she hit send, taking her last breaths to the sound of the terrified bystanders.

Chloe Price couldn't have been happier with how her life was going. She was alive, she had reunited with her best friend, she had found Rachel, _not alive,_ she reminded herself, and she had gotten out of Arcadia Bay, going to Los Angeles, making Rachel and her dream come true.

After arriving in Los Angeles, she and Max had found an apartment to share. it was small, but it was affordable. Max had gotten a job at a Gallery the name some fancy word Chloe hadn't bothered to remember. Chloe worked at a tattoo parlor, becoming quite the artist herself. Her budding relationship with Max had finally gotten a kickstart after they moved to L.A, starting with small dates that eventually flourished into something more.

 _I can't wait for tonight,_ Chloe thinks giddy, excited about what she plans to ask Max that night. They know each others secrets and they live together, so they would only be making it official, she thinks.

Chloe is broken from her thoughts when Jess, one of her coworkers calls her over, she had a phone call, and it sounded serious. Chloe excuses herself from her customer, feeling dread slowly creep into her insides and, as she listens to the man on the phone, she thinks _God, please don't take her away again._

Chloe rushes home, her world destroyed and still in denial, hot tears rushing down her eyes. She has to call her, to certain herself that it's not true, however, she left her phone at home. As she arrives at the apartment that she shares, _not shared, because nothing happened,_ she grabs her phone, turns it on, and as she reads the only message she has received that day, or at least the only one she cares about, she finally accepts it, _she's gone, she left me._

Chloe breaks down there staring at the screen and, too heartbroken to realize what she's doing, she grabs her phone from where she let it drop, goes to her room and unlocks the safe under the bed.

She sits down in the bed, a promos ring in one hand, and a gun on the other, she thinks, _Chloe and Max, patrons in crime and partners in time. Together until the end._

These are the last thoughts on her head as she presses the barrel of the gun to her head, the same one she stole from step-dou- _David,_ she absently remembers, and pulls the trigger.

As her body drops, and the screams from her neighbors are heard, her blank eyes stare at the message written on her phone, the last words the love of her life would ever tell her in this world.

 _Yes Chloe, i accept._

 **A/N: So tell me what you thought about this one-shot. its my first attempt at an original story so please review!**

 **And check out the game, Life i Strange is a masterpiece.**


End file.
